Becoming Whole
by Whole Writers
Summary: Falling into the positions of Numbers XIV and XV, Elixan and Xana step into the world of Organization XIII. Though having found love in Numbers VIII and XIII, can love help them overcome their biggest obstacle? OC/Roxas, OC/Axel
1. Prologue

**Captain's Log:** _Star date — 4/16/2011; Time — 9:25 PM._ The writers/editors have decided to make their notebook story come alive and known on the internet. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Kingdom Hearts, for it rightfully belongs to Square Enix©. We do, however, own our OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Whole<br>**_Whole Writers_

Prologue

* * *

><p>The red-orange sun was setting on the horizon of Twilight Town, onto the pale faces of two of the Organization's fellow pranksters, Elixan and Axel. Elixan bore jet black hair that reached down to her chin and jewel-like violet eyes. She wore a 3D-like black diamond earring on her right ear and had a black rose tattooed on the apple of her left cheek. Throughout the Organization, she was most commonly known as <em>The Psyche Manipulator<em>. Number XIV — Elixan.

Axel, Number VIII of the Organization, had long spiky red hair and dazzling green eyes. Like Elixan, he too had tattoos on his face; however, his were different. While Elixan sported a black rose on her cheek and a single earring on her right ear, Axel had two purple upside-down tear drops, one under each eye, and a black bracelet on his left wrist. Varying from Elixan, who had the power to maneuver one's mind, he had power over fire. Due to this, he became known as _The Flurry of Dancing Flames_.

Axel sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, casually leaning against the wall of the clock tower. "Man, where the hell are those two . . . ?" he muttered, closing his eyes.

Elixan turned around and held her hands behind her back. "Relax, Axel. I'm sure they'll be here any second now," assured Elixan. She exhaled and spun back around to watch over the area when her lips suddenly curled into a smile. "And speak of the devil," she said. And sure enough, Elixan had spotted two blonds walking hand in hand across Station Plaza. Fourteen watched the couple smile at each other as the blond female would laugh at the things the boy said to her. Elixan giggled, though, when she saw the boy lean in towards the girl and whisper something into her ear, resulting with the girl giving a nice slap to his arm; immediately after doing so, the blond girl laughed loudly and made a run for it, pulling up a dark swirling vortex as the blond male proceeded in catching her. A second later, the two of them appeared at the top of the clock tower, the blond male nearly stumbling at his entrance.

Elixan almost burst in laughter at that.

"Woah, Roxas. You seriously need to practice your balance," the blond girl said teasingly.

Number XV of the Organization — Xana. Her hair was of a golden but dirty blond color that was currently curled from top to bottom with some of the top strands pinned back with a white rubber band, while her bangs swept to the left. Her eyes were one of the most intriguing things about Xana for they were heterochromatic, sporting the colors of blue – her left eye – and green – her right. Similarly to Axel and Elixan, Xana also wore a tattoo; hers was in the shape of a small black eight-pointed star underneath the corner of her left eye. Another thing that was notable about her was a black choker with a black shimmering eight-pointed star dangling at the front that she always wore. Her power was the ability to control speed, allowing her to have great agility which helped her a lot whenever she practiced parkour**¹**. In the Organization, she was given the title _The Agile Assailant_.

And lastly, Number XIII of the Organization — Roxas. Much like Xana, Roxas also had golden blond hair that was spiked sideways to the right. His eyes were of an ocean blue color, which often gave a gentle and calm feeling to others — that is, mostly towards Xana, Axel, and Elixan. Much like the other three members of his little group of four (including himself), Roxas wore jewelry, two pieces in fact; on his left hand, he sported a black ring on his index finger and a white ring on his middle finger. Why he wore a white ring wasn't quite explained to the others. And mostly notable for wielding the power of light, Roxas was considered a highly important member of Organization XIII, having been dubbed as _The Key of Destiny_.

"Hey, Roxas, Xana!" Axel called out.

"Hey, you guys!" Elixan smiled and greeted them warmly. "My, you two are looking awfully happy today."

Xana laughed awkwardly, shaking her head as she ran her fingers through her golden locks and walked over to where Elixan and Axel stood. "Eh, it's nothing. Roxas was just being weird," she said as she gave a shrug. Xana smiled then. "Never mind that, though. We got the ice cream, so let's eat!" she said enthusiastically.

Grabbing Roxas' hand, Xana walked over to the front side of the lofty clock tower and each of the four took a seat next to each other on the ledge. Carefully, Xana pulled up a white plastic bag and placed it onto her lap as she quickly opened it and brought out four bright blue rectangular bars, handing one to each of the four. It was Sea-Salt Ice cream.

It wasn't the best substitute for blood, but it was worth it. To know that they weren't killing every human they met made it quite the effort. At least it was salty.

"Hey, you guys. Do you know why the sun sets red?" Axel asked all of a sudden.

Xana slightly leaned forward, looking over at the red-head. "No . . . should I know?" she asked.

"Well you see, light is made up of many different colors. And out of all of them, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like we asked, know-it-all!" exclaimed Roxas teasingly. The four of them laughed at Roxas' retort, Axel playfully shoving Roxas as a response.

Axel sighed and leaned back, his eyes gazing out into the sky. "Aah . . . it's times like this that just make me wanna take my coat off."

"Axel, you have no idea how wrong that sounded!" said Elixan, slapping him on the arm. He seemed to be confused for a second before finally realizing his choice of words. Immediately, he started to laugh and nearly fell off the tower from laughing too hard.

"Ah, that reminds me, Axel. Why are you still in your Organization coat?" Xana questioned, eyeing the red-head wearing the notorious black coat. "I thought you would've gone back to the Castle to change out of it, like me and Roxas and Elixan."

Axel shrugged. "Must have slipped my mind, I guess," he said. Xana shrugged her shoulders as well and resumed eating her sweet yet salty ice cream.

The four of them stayed until dark before finally deciding to head back to the Castle. However, feeling the need to stay and hang out for just a moment longer, the four of the walked off the clock tower and back onto Station Plaza before Axel conjured up a dark portal leading back to their destination.

One by one, the quartet stepped into the portal and headed back to the base of Organization XIII — The World that Never Was.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Notes:<strong> Just gonna go over something real quick.

**1** — http:/en. wikipedia. org /wiki/Parkour (copy and paste, but remove any spaces)

Also, we thank you for reading. C: Please leave us a review and let us know what you think. But no flames, please. Decent criticism is accepted, but don't be an ass about it.

Sincerely, Whole Writers.


	2. Mother Saïx

**Captain's Log:** _Star date — 4/18/2011; Time — 2:06 AM._ The writers of _Becoming Whole_ now bring you to Chapter I. We hope you enjoy and we're sorry for it being fairly short. Regardless, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Kingdom Hearts, for it rightfully belongs to Square Enix©. We do, however, own our OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Whole<br>**_Whole Writers_

Chapter I — Mother Saïx

* * *

><p>"You imbeciles . . .," started a particular blue-haired male. "You should all know better than to stay out this late. You have school tomorrow, for Christ's sake! What, were you born without brains too? Were hearts not enough? Do you wish to be empty <em>and<em> stupid?" He threw his arms into the air with aggravation. Saïx sighed and let his arms fall to his side before he resumed glaring at the quartet. "I should report you all to Lord Xemnas for your carelessness and irresponsible behavior. Good lord, I can't believe the four of you . . ." As Saïx walked off, exiting the room, he continued to mutter a very long string of colorful words underneath his breath.

Tch, how stupid; it was like he was supposed to be our baby-sitter or something, so he always acted like a psychopathic mother. To say that it didn't faze us was an understatement; we just completely ignored everything when it came to Saïx's pointless lectures. We aren't stupid, we're teenagers; keeping us under boundaries and locked in cages is not something we need in life.

After we waited a little bit after Saïx had left, the four us dispatched and headed for our own bedrooms, snickering under our breaths at Mother Saïx's reaction. I watched as the other three slipped into their rooms before I myself disappeared into the depths of my bedroom.

Shutting the door, I trudged over to my bed and flung myself onto it whilst heaving a large sigh. I was happy to say how lucky I was to have been allowed to get a king-sized bed, which Mother Saïx allowed. Normally, members of the Organization were given a twin-sized bed; but after countless times of pleading, begging, and annoyance, Saïx reluctantly agreed to give me my king-sized bed. And despite the fact that my bed practically took up almost a fourth of the room, I will admit it did have its advantages.

Like right now, for instance.

As if on cue, the white door flung open then closed. I couldn't see properly but I could definitely tell who it was that entered the room. I knew his figure all too well to not know who it had been. His pale skin contrasted magnificently against the darkness of my bedroom. He, like myself, had taken off his black coat; the difference was, I was fully clothed while he only wore his black skinny jeans.

He scooted onto the bed next to me and not a second had passed before all that was left to see was a tangle of arms and legs, two sets of pale skin clashing against one another.

Me and Axel.

_\Elixan\_

* * *

><p><em>I can't really say that I was surprised when he arrived in front of my door. It was practically a routine that happened occasionally, I guess you could say.<em>

I sat at my desk, my knees propped up against my chest, as I scribbled down writings in my slightly tattered notebook. I made no movement when a sudden, but specific, knock sounded on the other side of my bedroom door. Slightly grinning to myself, I got up from my chair and walked across my room to the door; taking hold of the knob, I slowly turned it as I gradually started to reveal my dearly beloved.

Cerulean blue eyes, glistening like the ocean water, met with my heterochromatic eyes. A grin graced his lips as he studied me, taking in my changed appearance while I did the same.

"You're early," I teased.

"Today was a long day," he said. "I got impatient."

I grinned wider whilst keeping my mature façade. "Strange, you never struck me as the impatient type," I said, leaning forward. "I thought you were better than that."

"Please. When it comes to you, there's no way I can be patient," he chuckled. He reached forward and gently pushed me backwards as he stepped forward into my room. He grabbed my hand, enlacing our fingers together, as I shut the door behind me and let him drag me towards my bed.

He sat down on the single bed before yanking me down with me. We collided onto the mattress with me somehow lying underneath as he hovered over me. He lifted his hand up and brought it to my face, sweeping away my bangs that covered my left eye. As he did so, I slowly closed my eyes before reopening them in the same manner. I was once again faced with beautiful cerulean eyes as his scrutiny bored into my stare, locking our gaze.

Again, his hand gently brushed away my hair before it was brought down to my cheek; his fingers feathering the skin. I could tell what he was thinking; he admired and loved how my eyes were of two different colors – blue and green. Several times he's told me how beautiful he thought it was. I would only smile while my thoughts said otherwise. I never really liked how I two colored eyes, I always thought it was weird. I always wondered what people thought when they saw that a child held eyes of two different colors. Even now, as a teenager, I still didn't get over it.

_I just . . . didn't like it._

I looked up at the one I called my dearly beloved and reached up to trace my fingers down the side of his face. By the time the tips of my fingers reached his lips, his hand instantly shot up and grasped mine, gently pressing his lips to my palm before inclining forward to place another kiss onto my awaiting lips. I savored the moment his mouth met mine, like all the other moments we had before. It was just something that I always did during the times that we were together. I wanted to remember everything that we did with each other, whether they were in good or bad times. Everything.

His arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to him, continuing to kiss me as we lied on the bed with barely enough room for the both of us to even fit. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I thought of nothing _but_ him.

Like any other night that the two of us spent together alone, we eventually fell asleep in each other's arms without a single word having been said the rest of the night. We just lied there and slept on the single bed with barely enough room for the both of us.

Just me and Roxas.

_\Xana\_

* * *

><p><em>Morning came.<em>

"Wake up, you lousy excuses of vampires! Get your useless asses up and get ready for school, or so help me I'll report to Lord Xemnas!"

From the bedroom of the Organization's fourteenth member, Elixan and Axel woke up simultaneously, Elixan almost fully awake whereas Axel remained a bit groggy. Over in Number Fifteen's room, Xana jolted upright from the sudden loudness of Saïx's wake up call, resulting in her having pushed Roxas off the bed and onto the floor. It was then the two had realized Roxas had fallen asleep on top of Xana. The female blond looked over at the surprised boy on the floor and smiled awkwardly as she giggled, "Woops."

Back at Fourteen's room, Axel and Elixan, being annoying and obnoxious, decided to piss the living hell out of Saïx. By doing so, they got out of bed reluctantly and excruciatingly slow, adding to their plan of annoying Mother Saïx. Twenty minutes later, he burst into the room practically ready to go berserk, only to find them already at the door waiting to go. Pissed and considerably defeated, Saïx turned on his heels and stalked out of the room while the couple smiled triumphantly.

Meanwhile, one floor above in Xana's room, Xana and Roxas decided to do an early morning prank. Once they were dressed and ready for school, the two quickly snuck out of Xana's room and grabbed as much toilet paper as they could find, dashing across the hall into Saïx's room.

Five minutes later, they ran down the stairs to join four other waiting people — Axel, Elixan, Demyx, and Larxene. Waiting until Demyx and Larxene had left, Xana and Roxas began to tell the other two of what they had done minutes prior.

"Oh god, you two are so dead," Elixan snickered.

"That, or extremely stupid," Axel added.

Xana shrugged, retorting with, "I'm willing to take the risk."

The four of them shared a laugh, Xana and Elixan high-fiving each other, until Mother Saïx decided to burst their bubble. "Get to school, you imbeciles!" he shouted. Saïx summoned a dark portal, callously shoving the four of them through the swirling dark vortex.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Notes:<strong> Chapter I, everyone.

Originally, this was going to be the starter of the story, — hence why the beginning of the chapter is written like it is — but then we decided to make the Prologue as the starter. Regardless, we hope you liked this chapter. Please give us your feedback on _Becoming Whole_, we'd love to hear from our readers.


End file.
